


Broken

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, M/M, Miscarriage, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Good day/night all you beautiful people!Today's words were: map, ditch and thunder. They were actually from 10/12, but I'm a bit behind on drabbles.Enjoy!





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Good day/night all you beautiful people!
> 
> Today's words were: map, ditch and thunder. They were actually from 10/12, but I'm a bit behind on drabbles.
> 
> Enjoy!

He felt as though he was in a ditch—no, a pit of despair as thunder rumbled above. He couldn't stand being around anyone, grateful that Allison and Lydia had left as soon as it was over. 

The nauseating scent of blood was almost overpowering, causing more tears to slip into his hairline. 

Derek’s warm hand grazed his arm and he let out a low whimper, curling in on himself further, flinching away from the other man. 

He'd had it all mapped out, so excited to share this with Derek. 

Now he couldn't look at him. He was too broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
